GridMan.EXE
GridMan.EXE, known as in Japan, is a football based NetNavi operated by Mr. Famous in Mega Man Battle Network 5. He wears a football uniform and his attacks are football themed. He makes several cameo appearances in the animated series, but plays only a minor role. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 GridMan is Mr. Famous' fourth and final NetNavi seen in the series, and can be found and fought on Oran Island. During the events of the game, Mr. Famous reveals he has designed a new NetNavi partner and is in the midst of testing him - his battles with Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE provided him with data that he uses to make improvements to GridMan's design. Defeating him will give Lan and MegaMan the GridMan Battle Chip. Locations *'GridMan:' Oran Island *'GridMan α:' Oran Island *'GridMan β:' Oran Area 2 *'GridMan Ω:' Oran Area 2 Abilities *GridMan starts the battle by summoning a pair of clones, forming a small GridMan team. These clones are distinctly colored and can be destroyed, but GridMan will soon summon more. *'Super Armor:' GridMan and his clones cannot flinch. *'Bound Throw:' GridMan throws a football that will bounce about the player's area, targeting the player's current row. *'Grid Tackle:' GridMan and his clones can charge toward the player when he lines up with them. *'Foot Mega Ball:' GridMan kicks his football into the air. A 2x2 area will flash, and the ball will impact that area. *'Death Touchdown:' A goal post is set up. GridMan then charges towards that row, zigzagging along the way. If he reaches the goal post, the entire area will explode, damaging the player. He can be thwarted be being dealt enough damage to stop him. Battle Chips GridMan performs the Death Touchdown which makes GridMan charge diagonally for two goalposts at the end of the battle field. If he touches down without hitting an enemy, the field explodes, dealing damage to all the enemies. '''Versions:' *'GridMan:' 100 dmg *'GridMan SP:' 150-250 dmg - Damage increases by 10 for every 2 seconds under 30 it took to defeat GridMan Omega. *'GridMan DS:' 150-250 dmg - Damage increases by 10 for every time MegaMan flinches when hit in battle. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program Although not specifically stated in the movie itself, FootMan.EXE appears as MegaMan's (Rockman) opponent in the opening credits of the movie, which occurs during a tournament battle being held at a theme park Lan (Netto), MegaMan, and their friends are attending. FootMan is operated by Mr. Famous' apprentice. It is unknown when or how these two met, although their pairing was likely chosen as a cameo for comedic effect. Rockman.EXE Beast'' FootMan doesn't make an official appearance, but several NetNavis based on his design are seen playing football in a football stadium. They are captured by Zoanoroid PharaohMan and are placed inside sarcophagi to be converted to Zoanoroids. Later, while most of the FootMen are destroyed, one appears in the real world, only to be dealt with by Manabe. Gallery Gridman concept art.png|Concept art of GridMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Optional bosses